The white wolf
by Moonwolfspirit25
Summary: This story is about how Koga betrays his Sister and sells her has a slave. Has Princess Serenity plains her ravage on her brother. read it and find out how the Alpha return to take back what is truly hers. This story has been remolded thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

The White wolf.

Many have never met Koga's little sister who is a pure white wolf now come down to everyone meeting her for the first time hope you like it.

Has Serenity was closing in on her kill she was one of the best full blooded wolfs in her pack even stronger then her Brother Koga who bansih his sister long ago before Narku kill his pack now what will happen when she return to show her brother who better as the alpha.

hope you enjoy please review.


	2. The pack choose Serenity

The White wolf.

SO let begin. 48 years ago.

Has the Wolf Pack was sitting around waiting for there two members of there pack to show up Kouga the Wolf Prince and Princess Serenity were in line for the thrown. Kouga didn't like the thought of Serenity getting the thrown.

Has Serenity return to the pack with two big bucks on her shoulders, She was kind and gentle for her age and full of wisdom Koga seen it has a weakness in his Sister.

Has the head leader Elisa and Damon made Serenity Queen of the Pack Koga wanted to remove her so badly.

meanwhile in the royal court choosing.

We are very happy to choose Serenity has pack leader her wisdom and her straight of her heart will guide us to are future and happiness I look forward to fallow her as are new Queen Spoke out Elisa.

What why her I'm the rightful leader of this pack Yelled Koga angry.

Koga you will hold your tongue Yelled Damon. Your skills are good your strong and tough but your wisdom is lacking you don't use your brain eoff in a battle you just think straight is everything about being leader Replied Damon.

That Horse shit Yelled Koga. Koga were afraid you don't have are best interest in hearts Says Elisa.

As everyone clear out of the den Koga started a screaming fit.

Kouga please calm down Spoke up Serenity trying to talk to her brother.

You will get this pack killed Serenity Yelled Kouga. I will not there nothing wrong with how I work Yelled Serenity angry too.

Get the hell away from me Yelled Kouga running away into a pure black wolf full form.

Wait that Koga ran away from his Sister angry that she going to get the thrown. what will Koga want to do how can he remove her as queen there had to be a way right.

That all I'm going to say about this chapter keep reading if you want to know more.


	3. make a deal with me

The White wolf.

Has He was running he came across a village with Demon's inside cages being used look like a demon fight that people pay to see thought Kouga.

Hey you yelled out a Man and Women looking at him. What do you want with are Demons Asks the Man. Nothing i was running around thinking about something Yelled Kouga.

Really well you look to be a wolf demon am I right Asks the Women. Yes I am Kouga wolf prince of the Eastern Lands replied Kouga.

Um nice we could really use a Wolf in are fights Replied the Man. I'm not looking for a fight man I'm looking for a way to be rid of my Sister so that I may have the thrown Replied Kouga.

Um your sister ah Asks the women. Yes Spoke up Kouga.

Um and She a full blooded wolf like you Asks the Women. Yes she is just like me replied Kouga. Um tell you what why don't we make a deal with each other Spoke up the Man. I'm listening replied Kouga. Interested in this talk they were having.

Tell you what you want to be king of the pack right Asks the Man. Yes I do but I can't be if my Sister is there Replied Kouga. Then bring me your Sister and we both will get what we want and need Replied the Man.

And what do you need with my Sister Asks Kouga. Follow me Replied the Man.

Has he show the work they did with demon's and they were down with a demon wolf.

Bring the Tiger and Jaguar demon out to kill Yelled out the women laughing.

As Koga watch's the fight the blood being spilled out everywhere. Has the Jaguar demon killed the tiger demon everything Koga watch was very disturbing but he never felt bad about it.

So now you see what we do with Demon's We have 11 Fox demon's 7 Tigers demon's, 3 Jaguar demon's We have 4 Bear demon's but only 1 Wolf but I need more Wolves to make a team stronger for bets for money Spoke the Man.

So do we have a deal you bring me your Sister and I will give you your thrown replied the Man. Um so I give you my Sister has a payment in getting her out of my way replied Koga. Yes replied the Man.

Alright deal I'll bring her too you replied Koga smiling. My name is Ice Man and I don't let anyone call me by my real name, this is my Wife Raven Woods Spoke up the man. Nice to meet you both I will be back by tomorrow with my Sister Spoke up Koga.

That all for this chapter please leave a review.


	4. A brother's Betrayal

The White wolf.

Meanwhile back at the mountains.

Serenity Yelled out Koga. What is it now Koga Growled Serenity still feeling hurt by him.

Look Sister I'm didn't mean to get upset I just thought I was a better choice for the pack but maybe I was wrong about you I'm truly sorry Sister Replied Kouga acting like he was truly sorry.

Oh Koga I know how you feel I didn't really want to be the Queen anyway so I was going to tell everyone to make you leader Replied Serenity feeling hurt.

Why would you do that for Asks Koga. Because I love you brother you were always like my best friend you were always there when I needed you most and I don't want us to have a hatred feeling between us replied Serenity.

Oh Serenity thank you Replied Kouga hugging her he almost change his mind about making her a slave but then again this is another reason Kouga was given her away she was way to trusting.

Look before we got to the court and change things around I want to show you some place I have been wanted to show you for a while now replied Kouga.

OK let me get some back up incase anything goes wrong Replied Serenity. NO.. Spoke out Kouga.

What do you mean no Asks Serenity. it just we don't need back up I'll be with you and your with me plus I just want to have some fun with my Little sister just the two of us Replied Kouga smiling. OK I understand Replied Serenity.

So has they left the both of them. Serenity's 2nd in command was watching the Wolves for them both.

Slow down Serenity Spoke up Kouga.

OK are we there yet Asks Serenity. Yes we are now why don't you sit down and relax and I'll find us dinner Spoke up Kouga. Ok Spoke Serenity sitting down bushing her beautiful tail so fluffy soft has Silk.

Has Serenity was singing a song her mother once sang to her she was bushing and Grooming herself. Um where is that brother of my I hope he's alright Spoke up Serenity.

Meanwhile.

Hey Ice Spoke up Kouga.

AH so you have come back and where is the girl Asks Ice. I trick her into coming with me she up there in the forest you better have a way to catch her because she is strong you know replied Kouga.

No worry I'll drug her like are cougar demon we just caught in are trap replied Ice. take us to her Spoke Raven. That way spoke Kouga leading the way with an evil smile on his face.

Back with Serenity.

Serena was watching the waterfall just falling down it was a truly beautiful place her brother bought her too but she was beginning to worry about her brother.

I'm sure he's fine my brother not an idoit Say's Serenity. All of a sudden she smelt something coming her way she thought she smelt Humans humans in the aria she never attack humans before but she would if they cause trouble for her.

all of a sudden she felt dizzy She smelt something coming at her it look like smoke. Then next thing Serenity knew was she was blacking out.

after a few hours she woke and found herself in a cage.

What the hell is this Yelled Serenity has She put her hand out to break the bars she was worried about her brother now too.

Has she came to contact with the bar she felt a spark of magic inside herself pushing her back down. Oh no Priestess Magic Spoke Serenity smelling the air around her she smelt Koga too.

Oh no they must of gotten my brother too thought Serenity.

Well...well look like her royal queen is awake Spoke Ice smiling. Why are you doing this to me Asks Serenity. Your brother wanted this Spoke Ice smiling. My Brother replied Serenity shock.

Hello Serenity did you have a nice nap Asks Koga smiling.

What are you doing Koga Asks Serenity. You know you are just way to easy to trap your too trusting that your promble the leader should always on graud Spoke Koga.

You basterd you trick me Yelled Serenity. Your dam right i did maybe this place with thoughen you up replied Koga. Bye, Bye Sister good luck in the demon fights Spoke Koga smiling has he left her there to died.

Meanwhile back at the pack.

Has he made it back to the pack he made sure to get into a fight with a demon inside one of the cages to make it look like they were attack.

Prince Koga yelled out all the wolfs.

Prince Kouga what happen and where's Serenity Asks Trista looking for her best friend. She gone I couldn't help her I tired to but she went over the falls she can't swim and I couldn't get this demon off me in time she dead I look and I look but i just couldn't find her body Cried Koga.

Oh no this is horrible Spoke Elisa crying for the lost of her granddaughter.

After looking for so long I didn't know what else to do so I came back here to tell you all what happen and it's only fair that I take my sister's place as king and with all my heart I promise I'll give my everything for this pack I'm so sorry everyone I failed you all Spoke Kouga crying fake tears.

They all did a memory of Serenity's life even Kouga's best friends that always follow him around didn't know what happen.

Well that all for now I hope you like the remake story I made.


	5. Serenity's kills

The White wolf.

A Month later.

Get out here Yelled out Ice grabbing Serenity by the neck while Raven use her powers over a pair of beads to force her to be drag around like a dog on a leash.

Get in there Bitch Yelled out Raven throwing Serenity into a cage match ageist a Fox's a really big fox's.

Now Everyone please sit down Called out Ice. I will now be taken everybody's bets for who will win the Match who will it be the meanest fox demon of all who has killed 30 demon's or the newest female demon we've caught the young wolf princess Spoke Raven laughing.

Has everyone put in there bet's for the fox's to win everyone was so sure this male demon would win this match.

Inside the cage.

Has the Fiery Fox Demon came to attack Serenity she jump out of the way fast eoff but was truly sacred.

Oh don't worry your death will be quick and painless Spoke the Fox's. Why are you doing this why are you listening to these humans Asks Serenity. Because that the way it works around here either fight or be killed Yelled out the fox's demon. No there got to be another way Spoke Serenity.

There's not it's either we fight or no one get fed food so you may not like this but we eat the demon in the fight otherwise we don't eat much Replied the Fox.

Hey back off I really don't want to hurt you Yelled Serenity. Sorry princess but it's time to die Yelled the fox demon running at Serenity with blazing fire.

Kill her yelled out People yelling for the fox's to win.

Serenity jump up really fast avoiding the attack. As Serenity watch around herself she realize what kind of place she was in she would have to kill to survive in this place till she could plot her revenge ageist her brother.

I've had it I can't take it anymore Yelled Serenity. What has if you can kill me now die Yelled out the fox's.

Has the attack came right at Serenity she block it and then used super speed to attack the Fox.

What the hell Yelled out the Fox. Now Die Yelled out Serenity killing the Fox.

Everyone's mouths drop open.

Everyone was surprised by Serenity straight. And are winner is Serenity Yelled out Ice. You have won yourself a meal wolf Spoke Raven using her Power to control the magic leash on Serenity.

Here your cage Says Raven. And here's your payment for winning the match your dinner Replied Ice man giving Serenity her meat.

You got lucky today my dear but you will be making us some more money Spoke Raven.

As the days drag out Serenity at times felt herself weakening at times but for the straight to kill 5 demon in 1 match the cage battles were evil but no matter what happen Serenity kept going she was waiting planning her ravage.

And She mange to Kill Raven 20 years after that night everyone was sacred to use her anymore.

That all I'm going to say about this chapter keep reading if you want to know more.

That all for this chapter please leave a review.


	6. About there birth

The White wolf.

Meanwhile Back to the present day.

Has Serenity was in a cage full of demon's human were yelling out kill him, kill him has they all had bets on witch demon would win and that demon was always Serenity who was the top Dog.

She had wounds that would never heal she have blood draining out of her it was so sad and sick that humans were so cruel.

Meanwhile.

Koga was casing after Kagome's scent once again feeling the need to see her once again so He ran to go see her.

Koga was the only son of a great old wolf years ago but before his death and after Kouga's mother died from a demon's poison he wasn't home eoff for his pup so he took in another female to watch over his son and was also a daughter has well Serenity. they were wolfs from the northing lands witch Serenity's Mother was queen has well.

Koga was greatful for a small time till his old man leaving everything in his son care and he did Soon after Koga put out a wolf test for all wolfs to obey him and show his leader ship skills off he was becoming a real asshole for some time. without care in the world and Serenity swore he would be sorry one day she would return and he would be dead meat for sure.

Koga has black has night hair coloring his icy blues eyes were cold and warm has well at times.

Serenity was a pure white wolf with purple and blue eye color that look like ice and more beautiful then any other eye anyone has seen. She was called the white wolf pure white sink white has snow white has the moon but witch it more she was powerful and dangers has well.

That all I'm going to say about this chapter keep reading if you want to know more.

That all for this chapter please leave a review.


	7. To the Rescue

The White wolf.

Meanwhile with the gang.

Has Miroku was helping Sango and Kirara fish for there food for the night. Inuyasha was cutting up some trees to get fire wood for the night.

Shippbo was playing with his fox magic trying her learn it better.

Has Kagome was study a little for a test she had coming up in her time then she felt something and knew who it was She slowly got up grabbing her bows and her arrows to make sure she be find she had learn some fighting skills from Sango and Keada has well she was better off being alone more offend now but of course Inuyasha still didn't like her leaving off on her own.

Hey Kagome where are you going Yelled out Inuyasha the young and powerful Half Demon son of the great dog demon genial.

Inuyasha was a tan color sink man with long white hair going to his butt with golden eyes.

Kagome was a young girl about the age of 17 teen years old now she has been come to the past a lot for the last 3 years and She had began to love both Inuyasha and Koga but more Koga then him lately.

Oh I um was going to take a walk Spoke up Kagome trying to hide her hurt voice from him. Why you know it not save for you to go out on your own Spoke up Inuyasha. well I won't be long beside I'm bring my weapons too Replied Kagome.

Butt Kagome Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leave her alone for a while Yelled Sango. Why should I Yelled Back Inuyasha.

You think Kagome want to talk with you after what you did with Kikyo last night Yelled Miroku angry. They all were angry with him still for again hurting Kagome like he kept doing.

Has Kagome walk a way. Inuyasha let her go he ran off again once again he wasn't doing anything really

But it was becoming a promble for Kagome to stay with him but he promise he wasn't seeing Kikyo for anything like a romactice thing like that, He was going to her because Kikyo was dying and couldn't hold on anymore she was fading away fast thought Inuyasha sadly.

Miroku was a monk with short black hair blues eyes. Sango was his girlfriend plus going to be his wife once Narku was dead. Sango has long dark brown hair alost looks black has well. brown eyes. Anyway everyone know who looks like what.

back to the story now.

Has Inuyasha was sitting by the tree he was last night with Kikyo when she Disappear for the last time she was gone now.

He was free to live his life and he was hoping it would be with Kagome. but of lately she didn't want to be with him anymore. Maybe after 3 years she finally crack thought Inuyasha.

Has Narku helper Konna attack Inuyasha. When he scent Narku and Konna he was all over the place.

Dam it Yelled out Inuyasha surpised by that He didn't even know that both of them was there.

I thought you would know better then to be out on your own Spoke up Narku. You surpried me but i'm not a fade of you Yelled Inuyasha.

Has he attack Inuyasha full on as a arrow came flying though the air Kagome hit him so did Inuyasha and Koga has well.

Has he faded away again like always.

Meanwhile.

Has Serenity finally Had a chance to get out a Man help her out He felt sorry for her. She had Made friends with a Wolf Name Leta she was a brown hair wolf with a brown tail pointy elf like ears with green eyes.

They both help each other and they bewitch one of the workers to help them out witch he did he was a monk eoff to break a priestess spell.

ever sent Raven Died her spell weaken SO they got out.

Has Serenity came looking for her pack she found them all gone till she found a demon that told her they were all killed murdered. Till she found Trista again who was so happy to find her alive too She told her what truly happen that Koga trick her so she would be dethrown.

Trista was a dark colored wolf she has black hair with a little green going though it ruby colored eyes dark tan colored sink a long tail with Fluffy ears 1 side down and the 1 pointing up it was truly cute.

So all three of them set out on a journey.

Has Inuyasha and Koga were fighting about why Koga was with Kagome and Narku came back out of his hiding place trying to be rid of Kouga.

Yaaaaa Yelled out Kagome. Has both boys got there act together and help her out again. I thought he was gone Yelled Kouga. No it looks like he was waiting to attack Spoke up Inuyasha.

has they all started fighting again.

Has Inuyasha was knock off a cliff trying to climb back up but the rock kept falling under him so he dig his claws into the cliff side.

Has Miroku and Sango they all came running to help out they heard yelling and scent something evil near by so they ran to help with the fight with Narku.

It was one bad thing after another.

Meanwhile Has Serenity and her girls were traveling closer to the battle Trista notice Narku right away.

Hey girls come here Yelled out Trista. What is it Asks Serenity running to Trista. That monster that's Narku he the 1 who killed are friends are families Spoke up Trista. That the Man who kill the pack replied Serenity growling. Yes it is Spoke up Trista. Let go Yelled Leta growling too.

And There's my Brother replied Serenity watching everyone who was fighting Narku. it time I show him who stronger but after we deal with Narku Spoke up Serenity.

I agree let get him Replied Trista smiling.

Has she took hold of a powerful sword she had from her Mother she took a powerful blow to Narku's body when everyone needed the help most she was stronger then before.

What the hell Yelled out Narku surpised by another attack. What who did that attack Yelled out Kagome. As everyone look at the new demon.

Who are you Yelled Narku. Has Serenity shot off her swords Powerful blow Narku ran away. He's gone she broke his barrier Spoke up Miroku. She good she could be what we need to defeat Narku Replied Sango. Yeah she could Says Shippbo.

Ahhh Help me up will you Yelled out Inuyasha screaming!... Oh wait where is Inuyasha Asks Sango.

I hear him but i don't See him Spoke Shippbo.

Down here you Idoit Yelled out Inuyasha. He's over by the cliff Spoke up Koga. What the matter Mutt can't help yourself replied Kouga smiling. I can't get a grip on these rock with Narku's poison killing all for them Yelled Inuyasha.

Hold on we will get you out Spoke up Miroku. Hurry up Yelled out Inuyasha. By the way who is that girl who save us Asks Sango. I don't know i haven't even see her yet i've been hanging on this cliff Yelled Inuyasha. Me either replied Kagome.

Sango do you have your rope with you Asks Miroku. No I don't it back at the camp the time i go and get it he could fall for real replied Sango sadden.

We have to find something for us to pull him up Say's Miroku. Why not you should just let him die i'll let you all be apart of My pack and take care of Narku after all i'm better than a Dog Demon Spoke Kouga.

Were not going to leave him Kouga Yelled Sango.

Help me out now I'm going to kill Kouga for this Yelled Inuyasha slipping. No Inuyasha not before you tell me the truth what happen with you kissing Kikyo and telling her that you love her more then Me Yelled Kagome.

Kagome come on Spoke up Sango confused.

No I do love you Kagome. when you heard me say I love her it because I do but it doesn't mean I can't move on with you Yelled Inuyahsa.

Nice words you can stay here Sango Miroku you can help him out if you want too but I'm joining Kouga's team Spoke up Kagome. Wait Kagome please don't leave Me Yelled Inuyasha. I don't care about you anymore Inuyasha. I'm becoming Kouga's Mate Yelled back Kagome.

Kagome please I was just saying goodbye Kikyo is dead now she return to the after life Yelled back Inuyasha.

Oh boo who Kikyo died finally that old bitch died Spoke Kagome. Take that back Kagome it's not nice to say about my friend Yelled Inuyasha.

Friend you mean wife Yelled back Kagome crossing her arms. Kagome please let's talk this out please forgive me I'll never hurt you again Spoke Inuyasha truly sorry. Your right you won't because i'm leaving goodbye heartbreaker Spoke Kagome walking away.

ahhh... Shit Yelled Inuyasha losing crip on the wall in front of him.

He falling Inuyasha hold on can you each my staff Asks Miroku. No it's too far you have to climb down first Yelled Inuyasha. I can't I'll fall Yelled out Miroku. Can you jump for it Asks Miroku. I don't think that such a good idea replied Sango.

She's right move aside Yelled a voice behide them forgetting a women was there.

Ahhh Has Inuyasha see Blue Eye's looking at him. Ahhh WHo are you Asks Inuyasha. She the one who shot Narku and broke his Barrier Replied Miroku. AHh nice work back there replied Sango smiling.

She glare at Sango but then turn back to Inuyasha turning around climbing down a little bit.

Has She started coming down to get Inuyasha the cliff was slipping a little bit.

How about now can you each my tail Asks Serenity.

AHhh Has Inuyasha could see from under her kimno she was wearing one of those old Worrier dresses like made for Women in the days for battle style it was drak blue it went so well with her eyes.

Has Inuyasha felt like he didn't have a choice in letting this female wolf help him out. So he reach up and He grab her tail got it Yelled Inuyasha.

She started pulled them both up when the grown went out from under Serenity's feet. Serenity Yelled Trista grabbing her paw. thanks Trista, Leta Yelled out Serenity.

Has both female demon's pulled both of them up the cliff.

That all I'm going to say about this chapter keep reading if you want to know more.

That all for this chapter please leave a review.


	8. the battle

The White wolf.

Woe Inuyasha Are you OK Asks Shippbo Worried about him. before Inuyasha could speak Koga spoke before Inuyasha's time.

Dam it how did you survive Narku's Attack... Trista Yelled Kouga getting to close to his old pack member.

Has Trista attack Kouga So hard He went flying into another tree.

What the hell was that for Yelled out Kagome. Yeah what give's why would you attack me for Trista Yelled Kouga. You basted you lied to us all you lie Koga Yelled Trista angry.

Who is this female wolf Koga Asks Kagome. She was apart of my pack a long time ago Spoke Koga. She apart of your pack and your fighting each other Asks Kagome.

Yeah well he's just a coward replied Serenity looking at him too.

No...no Serenity is that you Asks Koga surprised.

Yeah it Me Koga you thought you were stronger then me to where you let our pack get kill by Narku for a piece of the jewel how weak hearted of you Brother Yelled Serenity.

Brother Yelled out everyone surprised.

I would never let my pack died like you did, Yelled out Serenity blazing mad.

He didn't know Yelled out Koga's friends.

Huh such has the reason he sold me to my own death as a slave Spoke Serenity. A slave what are you talking about we thought you were dead Koga said you were killed Spoke up the boys.

He lied to you he sold me into slavory because he wanted the thrown and I was Queen he wanted to be Alpha replied Serenity growling angrily.

Koga tell me she lying you didn't betray yout own Sister did you Yelled Koga's Boys.

Well she was weak she didn't have the strength or heart to be leader I did her a favor leaving her with those human's who host Demon's fights Replied Koga.

What the hell Yelled Inuyasha. that Sick Koga those types of Humans are cruel Replied Miroku. What make you any diffeneit then them, Yelled Leta in Miroku's face.

All human's are the same we don't trust Human's, Yelled out Trista.

well your wrong not all human's are bad Yelled Koga. At least Kagome not Spoke up Koga. I don't give a shit about your girlfriend Koga I want my crown back, Yelled Serenity.

Ahhh you have too kill me to get it back, Yelled Koga. Koga please don't fight, Asks Kagome. Sorry Kagome but my Sister isn't an easy person she won't leave and it's time too put her in her place, Spoke up Koga.

What do you mean when you say to put her in her place, Asks Inuyasha.

She's a Women a female she should never be chosen for our Alpha she should know a male demon should always be Alpha and she should start Acting like a Women for once but I'm leader and I don't just hand anything over without a fight, Yelled out Kouga.

Laughing...Ahh. Everyone look back at Serenity laughing at Koga's words just now.

Ah...My Place my Place in the world was to be free I told you I was going to give you my corwn back then but you still betray me and for that I'm going to kick your ass showing everyone once and for all who the true Alpha is Replied Serenity growling at him.

Then let get it on Little Sister Growled back Koga.

Koga Stop She's a white wolf once she take form She will kill you, are you that stupid to prove a point, Yelled his Friends. She's not that strong I am a male I won't lose to her Replied Kouga growling.

Has they both growled at each other and they started a fight with each other first with there hands and claws then there sword's Koga couldn't belive how strong Serenity had gotten over the years.

You really choose a winner Kagome a real jackass, Spoke up Sango crossing her arms.

What I thought you wanted me to be happy, Sango Asks Kagome.

That Man put his own Sister into slavroy a place that forces demon fight to the death what does that tell you, Yelled Sango.

Yeah it sick and twisted Kagome, Replied Miroku. Yeah it not right not even a Wolf demon deserve that, Replied Inuyasha.

Huh...Replied Kagome not listening to them.

Has Serenity and Koga turn full wolf forms.

Kagome never seen Koga like this.

He's so big, replied Kagome surprised by his true nature. That is a wolf's Demon's true form, Spoke up Leta. Most of us anyway, replied Trista.

Growling...As Serenity and Koga battle it out it was horrible at the site everyone was watching, Serenity was about to kill her brother but smelt something strong in the air.

Um...Koga don't you dare lose, Yelled Kagome crying.

He smelt her tears and so did Serenity so she did the only thing she knew she could. She took hold of his Neck trapping it in a lock to where Koga couldn't breath and pulled him to the ground like she leard to do.

Has Koga was pulled down to the ground everyone's had there mouth open wide like crazy.

the fight was over Serenity white wolf form return to her human like form.

Koga No... Yelled Kagome running to him. You killed him, Yelled Kagome pointing an arrow at Serenity.

Stop Kagome don't pick a fight I can't save you from, Yelled out Inuyasha. Save me your the worst protector in the world, cried out Kagome.

As Serenity turn around looking back at them all She spit his blood out of her mouth.

Everyone faces were surprised and shock beside Serenity teammates.

He's not Dead Kagome, Spoke up Miroku. She just dried his Energy, Spoke Sango. What do you mean, Asks Kagome.

I don't understand if you hate your brother so much and you wanted to fight him why didn't you finish him off when you had the chance, Cried out Kagome crying angry tears.

That wasn't the point even if I had kill him it still prove's that I'm the strongest Alpha I fought to prove a point to him He is a Beta and he will always and forever be a beta wolf Replied Serenity.

So why didn't you just kill him why did you knock him out for Asks Koga's two friends.

Kagome was crying I'm not horrible enough to kill my brother He doesn't to get off that easily but I do hate him but now he knows never to fight with me again, Spoke Serenity.

Laughing hard...Has Kouga's friend laugh.

What so funny Yelled out both Serenity and Inuyasha at the same time then look at each other then back at Koga's friends.

What's funny is that you still have a weak heart that why Koga's right your to soft to be leader replied the boys. What She spared his life I think a leader need to learns when to stop and not too, Yelled Sango.

Why do you keep speaking like you understand me Demon slayer, Asks Serenity. Because to your belief not all Human's are evil, Replied Sango smiling. Oh so you say, Spoke up Serenity.

Look were getting off on the wrong track so let me introduce myself I'm Sango and I would like if you'd come with us, Asks Sango.

Come again, Asks Leta shock too.

You took out Narku's barrier we can't get though it so maybe I thought you could come help us out, Asks Sango being nice.

Your serious you want my help, Asks Serenity. Yes please it would be helpful to us all for peace in the land again even for you, Spoke up Miroku.

Like I'm going to trust a mortal, Replied Leta crossing her arms.

Um.. I'll come with you, Replied Serenity. What she can't come with us she kill us in our sleep, Yelled Kagome. I'm not a murder, Yelled Serenity.

She lucky this time but next time I'm going to kill you Sister, Yelled Koga stand up. Koga stay still your hurt, Spoke up Kagome has Kagome nearly cry for him. He kiss her goodbye.

I'll be back soon Kagome I'll take some time to heal and I will be back to looking for Narku then I'll be your mate, Spoke up Koga.

Ahh He couldn't even fight his sister you really want a mate who can't give you more then just sweet words, replied Inuyasha.

Sit boy, Yelled Kagome. Goodbye Koga, Says Kagome.

That all I'm going to say about this chapter keep reading if you want to know more.

That all for this chapter please leave a review.


	9. Agreement

The White wolf.

Serenity why are you agreeing to this I hate humans, Spoke up Leta. I know we don't like Humans but the Monk got a point, Replied Serenity.

What do you mean Serenity, Asks Trista.

There won't be peace for any of us with Narku staying alive once he gone we will return to the mountains, Spoke Serenity.

OK I understand your point, Spoke up Leta. Beside maybe we can make peace with these Human's too with the help of the Slayer and Monk, Spoke Serenity.

She got a good point, Spoke up Trista. Alright I'll go where you go Serenity, Spoke up Leta. OK good Spoke up Serenity smiling.

That all I'm going to say about this chapter keep reading if you want to know more.

That all for this chapter please leave a review.


	10. A new beginning

The White wolf.

Has they all went back to there came site they all sat down eating.

Um were going to need more fish we have more people in are group now, Spoke up Shippbo. Yeah I'll go and catch some more, spoke up Sango.

No need Slayer please eat your food the girls and I will find an animal to hunt down so please eat, Spoke up Serenity.

Oh are you sure Asks Sango. Please rest now we leave in the morning to find Narku, Spoke Serenity smiling.

Thanks I guess, replied Sango surprised by Koga's Sister kindness nothing like Koga but they better still be careful.

Meanwhile Kagome was worried about this but she had to stay strong still so she kept a strong face like always.

Sango and Miroku was sleeping on Kirara when she raise her Head to watch the female wolfs return.

Inuyasha was in a tree watching too.

Both Leta and Trista sat down the deer they caught putting it over the fire.

Inuyasha like the smell of the meat cooking. Serenity was waitng too she was hungry.

She look at Kagome scenting the jewel shards She was the first Demon in history that could scent them and purified them.

It ready too eat Serenity, Spoke up Leta smiling at her. She pick up the deer meat and started eating same has for the other two.

Inuyasha was still hungry his belly was growling the fish they ate really wasn't a lot of food. Serenity heard his Belly growling. She stood up and walk to his tree with a piece of meat.

What are you looking at, Asks Inuyasha surpised by this sudden moment from her. Serenity was watching him thinking he was rather cute for a half demon but then agains she never met a half demon before.

Has She jump at him. What are you doing, Asks Inuyasha reaching for his Sword. Serenity took a few minutes before she made her move then began leften her hand up to him.

Ah.. Has Inuyasha thought she was going to attack him but then she put a piece of meat infront of his face.

What are you doing, Asks Inuyasha.

Eat it will help you sleep better on a full tummy, Replied Serenity smiling at him now. Inuyasha blush lightly he hate to say it out loud but this Wolf was to dam beautiful She was pretty and his inter demon was howling for her.

Thanks, Spoke up Inuyasha taken the piece of Meat has Serenity ate the other half has she sat next to him. He notice she wasn't leaving the other girls were watcing them too.

So uh your a really good fighter, Spoke up Inuyasha trying not to insult her right now. He knew not to piss this female off after seeing how she nearly kill her brother show him what she could do to him a half dmeon like him prombley get killed for sure.

Thanks I guess, replied Serenity. Are you hurt you have some blood coming down your shoulder's, Spoke up Inuyasha. Oh my old wounds must have reopen up again, Replied Serenity.

What in the hell happen to your back, Asks Inuyasha looking over Serenity's body. Here let me help clean the wounds, Spoke Inuyasha licking Serenity wounds using his dog demon saliva to heal Serenity wounds to close up.

Serenity was blushing lightly. It's fine it will heal by morning, Spoke Serenity.

Sure of course it will, Spoke Inuyasha pulling away from Serenity, eating his food. Has Inuyasha was finish with his food.

Oh man it gone already do you have anymore down there, Asks Inuyasha.

Sorry no once the girls get eating they don't stop, Replied Serenity smiling.

Oh dam I'm still hungry, replied Inuyasha. Serenity handed the rest of her over to him. What that for, Asks Inuyasha. Eat you need your strength, Replied Serenity.

But what about you, Asks Inuyasha. I'll be fine, Replied Serenity. OK if you say so, Spoke Inuyasha finsihing off Her food. Man that was sure good cooking, Spoke Inuyasha.

Kagome woke up to seeing Inuyasha and Serenity being so close to each other it made her even more angry with him.

As Inuyasha and Serenity sat by each other Serenity look up into the sky the clouds were disappearing she finally caught site of the moon it was so beautiful as she thought to herself

Every full moon she would howl out for a strong male to come and save her from her prison all those years ago but no one ever came for her.

Has the moon was full now in the sky Serenity jump up to another branch.

Hey where you going, Asks Inuyasha. He didn't know why but he follow her anyway.

Has for the others watching them Miroku and Sango smiling knowing Inuyasha must like this female wolf who was like so beautiful how could he not be thought the both of them.

Has Inuyasha follow her into a clearing. She was in a nice clearing

Has Serenity's howl at the moon like any other wolf would do.

Inuyasha wasn't sure to why she was howling it was beautiful sound when she did it though. He wonder what it would feel like doing that himself so he gave it a try too.

Has Serenity stop howling at the moon too. She was blushing normally when a Male howls with a female like that it means they want to be your mate when they do that.

Has Inuyasha wonder why she stop singing like that. What wrong why did you stop singing, Asks Inuyasha.

Do you know what happen when a Male Demon howls with a female like that, Asks Serenity surpised still and blushing red.

Ah no I haven't really learn that I just thought it look like fun to do that so I thought I would try to see how it would sound to sing like that, Replied Inuyasha confused to why she was asking him this and why was she blushing.

OK I understand I guess but don't ever howl with me again unless you mean it, Replied Serenity has she began walking back to the camp now.

Inuyasha was confused now.

Hey wait I didn't mean to upset you Serenity please um please if I insulted you by doing that I'm sorry, replied Inuyasha.

I'm not mad at you Inuyasha it just when you howled with me like that it make me feel different, replied Serenity blushing still. Why what does it mean anyway and why are you blushing for, Asks Inuyasha.

You really don't know do you, Asks Serenity. No I don't know what it means, Replied Inuyasha confused still. Inuyasha when you howl like that with me it mean we are... Singing to each other in a way but more it mean your telling me that you want to be My,...Has She blush hard because in truth betold no one has ever sang with her before.

What spit it out, Yelled Inuyasha losing his temper. It mean you want to be my mate, Spoke up Serenity blushing still. Has Inuyasha's eyes when wide open and then he blush like crazy.

Oh sorry that not what I was trying to do back there really it wasn't, Spoke up Inuyasha really fast blushing. I know it ok who would want to be with me now anyway it not like I have a home to go back to, yeah I have the girls but the pack is gone I have no where to be the pack has fallen apart, Spoke Serenity.

Hey it Ok you can stay with us if you like you girls aren't so bad anyway, replied Inuyasha trying to be nice. Don't you feel anything about me like hate, Asks Serenity. NO why would I hate you, you haven't done anything to me, Spoke up Inuyasha surpised by her acting like this.

Well I'm a Wolf and Your a Dog aren't we suppose to hate each other, Asks Serenity. No not really a Wolf is just a wild Dog if you think about it, replied Inuyasha blushing too.

Um I see let me asks you somthing what will you do if my Brother Marry's that Human that follows you around all the time and has a bad crush on you, Asks Serenity.

Ahh I don't know anymore really, Spoke Inuyasha Sadly. Maybe you could stay with me I guess, Spoke Inuyasha. I won't leave till Narku's gone I promise the girls we would find a new home somewhere, Say's Serenity. Well you could always come live in are village with us, Replied Inuyasha. Maybe I will, Spoke Serenity smiling too.

Thanks Inuyasha but truly if you wish to sing with me I don't mind you do have a beautiful voice Inuyasha, replied Serenity. But were not Mate's, Spoke Inuyasha. It will be a friendship Song, replied Serenity blushing. I would like to sing like that agian sometime, Spoke Inuyasha. I do it every night of the full moon it make me feel powerful, beautiful and most of all Free, Spoke Serenitys smiling.

Show me how to howl like you do, Asks Inuyasha. I want to feel free for once, Spoke Inuyasha. OK well you don't have to learn much sent you were doing just fine before you just keep singing like that and then you really will be good at it, replied Serenity smiling.

So to Inuyasha, Surpised they were singing together it was beautiful.

Has Inuyasha listen to his inter Dog howl too he felt free too, she was right it let everything you hold inside you feel free and happy.

Has He look at Serenity her eye's were still close.

Inuyasha couldn't think of anything better at the moment maybe mating with her wouldn't be so bad would it thought Inuyasha. then again he would have to deal with Koga a lot but then again he could put up with Koga cause he doesn't like his sister anyway just like his Brother didn't like Him.

Inuyasha was thinking so hard she had stop howling now.

Not bad for your first howl Spoke Serenity. I love howling with you can we do this again some time, Asks Inuyasha smiling. I like that Inuyasha, Spoke Serenity kissing his cheek. Has Inuyasha felt something run though him what was it, he wasn't falling for her was he thought Inuyasha.

Let get back to the others, Spoke Serenity. Inuyasha follow her back.

Has everyone else was asleep. Inuyasha went back to his tree. but sat at the base of the tree. Has Serenity sat next to him.

So um how would you sing the right song if your looking for a mate, Asks Inuyasha. Normally when a girl howls and sometime when a srong male hears her he answers her and howls back and they sing together under the full moon and then they become mates, Spoke Serenity smiling at him.

So no one has ever answer your called then, Asks Inuyasha. No, no one but tonight, replied Serenity. What do you mean, Asks Inuyasha. Your the first to howl back to me and well it was nice feeling wanted I guess I know I'm not strong but i know one thing and that it that i'm overly loyal Spoke Serenity smiling.

It hard to belive no one would howl back at you, Spoke Inuyasha. Truly you truly belive that, Asks Serenity. Well your a beautiful Wolf Serenity who wouldn't want to be your mate I know would if I wasn't.

I mean.. crap talk to much this time thought Inuyasha. Serenity lick Inuyasha on the cheek.

thanks for being nice to me it nice to hear words like that all my life I had to fight to stay alive but never have I been I love before either, Spoke Serenity. Wait your not falling for me are you, Asks Inuyasha. Is that so bad if I had, Asks Serenity smiling.

NO I guess not, replied Inuyasha blushing. But I'm only a Half Demon I couldn't protect you or our Pups if we ever had one I'm not good for a strong Demon like you, replied Inuyasha sad now.

That not what I see, Spoke Serenity. What Asks Inuyasha. You are strong it doesn't matter if you are Half demon or full blooded everyone has bad days but you are strong I seen the way you fought Narku you are good Inuyasha, replied Serenity smiling.

You really mean that, Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do Inuyasha, Spoke Serenity nuzzling his head. He just nuzzle her back.

Miroku and Sango were watching and thought that was so cute.

Inuyasha was rubbing Serenity white ears and she rub his. Inuyasha hugged her to him then they pull away. Serenity pulled out her grooming comb.

What that for, Asks Inuyasha. For my tail silly, replied Serenity bushing herself licking herself. She was grooming herself.

You look beauituful when you do that, replied Inuyasha. but how come you don't just go take a bath in the hot spring, Asks replied Inuyasha.

Is there one near here, Asks Serenity. Yes over there, Spoke Inuyasha. Um it nice to have a bath but i like grooming myself. althought it is hard to get to places sometimes.

I'd like to help with that Spoke Inuyasha. Pervert, Replied Serenity. Lol...has he laugh with her. I can help you with that though, Spoke Inuyasha coming on to her. really do you think you could make me feel happy, Asks Serenity. Oh yes i bet i could, replied Inuyasha licking her face.

Serenity stood up and ran the other way. Inuyasha follow her.

Miroku and Sango knew this was best for them both so they both went back to sleep.

Back with Inuyasha and Serenity.

They were playing with each other and Inuyasha play with right back. they nuzzle each other. and then they were kissing.

Um Serenity has Inuyasha be hide her he was to mont her from be hide like it were natual to him.

Inuyasha stop please Spoke up Serenity. Why what wrong Asks Inuyasha. It just we haven't kill Narku yet we need. to be smart right now He need to be stop and couldn't fight if i became pregnant Spoke Serenity. Inuyasha finally understood her where he was at and what he was doing. right sorry your right Replied INuyasha. After that they went to sleep.

That all I'm going to say about this chapter keep reading if you want to know more.

That all for this chapter please leave a review.


	11. On the road again

The White wolf.

The next morning Serenity, and Everyone was out on the road looking for Naraku.  
>Serenity, smiled at, And Inuyasha He smiled right back as well.<p>

So Witch way do we go, Asks Leta. We have to head for the East, People been talking about Demon's causing problems, Replied Miroku. So wait let Me get this straight we have to help Humans? Asks Trista confused.

Yes cause without helping others,We can't get money to buy food and such items, Spoke Miroku. Girls let's just try to get along with Humans! Spoke up Serenity. Alright fine we'll try to be nice Replied Leta.

Let's be on are way, Spoke Serenity. I agree let's find the rest of the jewel, Replied Kagome. Naraku's bound to come after us sooner or later, Spoke Miroku. Then let's get a move on, Replied Inuyasha.

As they traveled Serenity was close to killing Kagome, All she did was complained about walking to much.

Kagome we've stop like 5 times already Yelled Serenity. I can't help it, I'm not a demon like you, You know! Replied Kagome.  
>Well it is getting dark Serenity, Let's just stop for the night, Says Sango. No not yet Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

But Inuyasha were tried and some of us need to regain are strengths, Spoke Miroku. Please can we stop! Cried out Shippbo. We'll travel till we hit the village on the outskirts of the forest Replied Serenity.

And how long will that take? Asks Sango. If you don't slow us down we could be there within an hour Replied Serenity.  
>Well why don't we just fly already, Come on Kirara! Yelled Kagome. Yeah let's go, Spoke Sango.<p>

Miroku, Sango and Kagome, left with Kirara to get to the village faster.  
>Idiot Humans, Are so weak Spoke up Leta. I don't like how Kagome spoke to you like that Replied Trista. That was rude Says Serenity. Kagome hates you Replied Inuyasha.<p>

That not something new to me Inuyasha, Says Serenity. We all know that Replied Trista. Well it doesn't matter what she thinks about you Serenity, Because I love you! Says Serenity.

As they finally, found the others at the inn, At the village.

What took you so long, Spoke Kagome. Shut your pie hole Kagome! Growled Serenity. No kidding, We just had to run all the way here! Yelled Inuyasha. Ah well,Replied Kagome.

After some hurtful words were thrown out at everyone, they all sat quietly eating then afterwards, They retired to there rooms for the night.

As everyone fell asleep. Serenity and Inuyasha share a room. She didn't trust humans, so she figure this would be the place to sleep.

So that all for now, what will Serenity do when Inuyasha's life is in danger, How can she possibly help him beat Koga,  
>keep reading and find out.<p>

Sorry it short but i'll get to this story again soon, sorry for short chapter.  
>till next time.<p> 


End file.
